Stranded
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: The crew of the ghost have been scattered on an unknown planted. Suffering from physical and emotional scars, they fight to get back together. But will fighting be enough to save them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I wrote this whole thing up over like a course of awhile and it got deleted! Aww man! Anyway this is a new story and I have been inspired by StarWarsRebelsCrazy. They have an amazing story and it inspired me for this.**

 **With Sabine**

"The ship is going down! Brace for impact!" Hera called over the coms. Sabine was currently at the nose guns and Lylaa was at her side. "Go, go get a seatbelt now!" Sabine yelled to her. Lylaa looked to her and said "May the gods be with you." She **ran** down the hall and towards the cockpit. The ship got quiet as it fell through the sky and Kanan broke the silence. "You know when we put this team together, I a didn't imagine how much I would love you all. I didn't know I would have a padawan or meet the love of my life. I didn't realize that the two sabacc-cheating girls would become two of my best friends. I didn't realize the muscle from a lousy job would be like a brother and I certainly didn't imagine a family forming. We are a getting real close to the ground now, I want you to know I love you all. May the force be with-" he didn't get to finish the word before the ship fell to the ground.

 **With Hera**

When Hera awoke everything was peaceful. All she could think was "What am **I doing** here?" Over and over. But everything came back like a tidal wave. The screaming, the speech. It was like opening a picture book and taking in every torturous moment. She looked around at her precious ship. Gone. But she wasn't two concerned about that, no she could always get a new ship, just not a new crew. Ezra and Kanan had to be around here, I mean they were in the same room Hera thought. She looked around peering at every inch of land and found nothing.

Her leg hurt so bad, like a thousand swords stabbing her. But she needed to find them. Slowly, she sat down and looked around. She noticed something she didn't before, blood. Not her blood, no human blood. She stood up and followed it and it lead to what was Kanan. (Well he still is Kanan but you get what I meant) she lowered down next to him and shook him lightly. "Love we have to get up, we're stranded." She shook him more, but he didn't stir. "Hey wake up!" She said, but he wouldn't move. She turned him over and realized the giant medal spike right through his heart.

"No, noo. Please wake up, please wake up." She begged him but he didn't move. She cradled his head in her lap tried to wake him up. She couldn't accept he gone. Her heart just couldn't take anymore pain. She cried out and cried and cried. "Hera?" She whipped around and there was Zeb limping over. He looked behind her and looked back at her face. She jumped up and ran to him, even though she really couldn't stand the pain. She started to cry again and he cried with her. Neither daring to move.

With Sabine

Sabine awoke in a bush and was covered in thorns. As soon as her foot touched the ground she yelled out in pain. "Oh yea, yep definetly broken!" She said tears running down her face. It hurt so bad to stand, but she did anyway. "Lylaa? Ezra? Hera?" She called out in every direction hoping to hear someone. She walked around the side of the ship and realized all the blood. Someone was here and they were walking around. Almost on cue someone in a cracked voice called her name. She looked over and saw Lylaa laying on the floor covered in blood.

She walked over as fast as she could and practically slid next to her. She was hurt badly and her leg was twisted out of place. But what really was concerning was the giant cut over head and almost like a dent. That had to hurt Sabine thought. She stroked her hair and said "it's okay, it's okay." "You know that tree above us got me good, it reminds me of the one back home." She said looking up. Sabine laughed sadly the tears still running down her face. "We have to get you out of here." Sabine said. "Yea well my leg is being a real jerk." Lylaa said back. "Tell me about it." She pointed to her own.

Sabine looked up and she saw a giant side of the ship off the side of the tree. It began to sway and Sabine realized that it would defiantly fall soon. They had to move fast or else they would have a lot more to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2 His final breath

**Hey guys we are back with stranded. To the guest who asked about Lylaa. She is around Sabine's age and she just talks to her the way she does because it's just a comforting thing they do. She is from my other stories and is Sabine's best friend. Alrighty now comment below if you play an instrument, it is very important!**

 **With Lylaa**

Sabine pulled Lylaa up with her hands and she tried to stand up. She soon fell over as all the blood rushed to her head. Lylaa looked around at the world which was now spinning. she tried to stand again but she soon fell over and passed out on the floor. "Great." Sabine said pulling her. The piece of the ship was still shaking and she pulled Lylaa back to the ship. They got out of the way and back to the ship and right in time. As soon as she was in the clear the giant medal fell over and hit the ground with a loud thump.

 **With Ezra**

Ezra awoke surprisingly undamaged. He felt like brand new which was strange considering his ship just crashed. His leg was healed and a giant mark where his head was once banged in was healed. How did this happen? Or more importantly who healed him?

With Kanan (sorry no bold)

In his last moments everything was peaceful for Kanan. He was holding Hera and Ezra's hand. He watched as a part of the ship fell off and Sabine looked straight at him before that side of the ship disappeared into the sky. Ezra's seatbelt became undone from the falling altitude and he banged his head on the ceiling. He went to grab him but he flew away. That's when Kanan realized his force signature was gone and he was slowly dying.

In those last few seconds Kanan had to make a choice. His life or Ezra's? Kanan took his hand and aimed it at Ezra. He realeased this surge of energy into the air and Ezra's signature came back. Kanan smiled right before he hit the ground. He did not run this time and he would soon see his master.

With Hera

Hera did stop crying eventually. But she only stopped when she was asleep. Zeb had been there for her and she was thankful for that. They had decided that they would look for the crew first thing in the morning. When she woke up the sun was still low, but they needed every ounce of daylight. She stood up, dusted herself off and woke Zeb up. "If they've hurten themselves I'll kill them." Hera said looking around. She walked towards the forest area and looked inside.

As far as she could see there was nothing but trees. A bush ruffled behind her and she spun around "Hera?"

Hey guys just a quick thing! If any of u wanna make a cover for any of my stories I be so happy!


	3. Chapter 3 Is anyone out there?

**Guys the support has been amazing and I love ya all. Also sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories, I have just been really feeling this one. So for my other story some time ahead I'm having some writer's block. Do you guys want it to continue, or would you rather have me focus on these three and put that one aside.**

 **With Hera**

Hera spun around anxiously to see who was calling her name. She looked at the teen in front of her and ran to him holding him tight. "Ezra are you alright?! Did you break any broken bon-" she was cut off by Ezra. "Hera I'm fine!" He said laughing. She pulled him in again and held him close. "Where's Kanan?" He asked his eyes filled with worry. She looked to him and tears filled her eyes. "He a didn't make it Ezra. His seatbelt must have come un done." She pulled him back in as he cried. "It's all my fault." Ezra said over and over.

Hera held him close and rubbed her hand up and down his back. "Sshh it's okay, it's okay." She said holding him. He cried even more. "Can I see him?" Ezra asked. Hera looked to him and took hold off his hand. She walked with him and they walked up to the spot where is boy was. He was covered in blood and his face was as white as a ghost.

Ezra sank next to him and put his hand on Kanans arm. He closed his eyes and just sat their and cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He said over and over. Memories of Kanan fled his mind. (Flashback Time!). "Ezra you know you're not gonna win like that!" Kanan said watching his padawan place his cards. The two were playing Sabacc with Sabine and Lylaa, Hera and Zeb watching. "Oh Lylaa look it appears we have an idiots array." Sabine said pulling all the junk on the table towards her. "I told you." Kanan said smirking.

They all started laughing as they put the cards away. (End of flashback.) Ezra felt warm arms wrap around him and he thought it was Hera. As she held him he cried more. But then he noticed these arms were a lot more muscalar then hers. He opened his eyes and saw Kanan standing above him. "Kanan but you were dead?! Oh no I've lost it." Ezra screamed. "No you did what you did best and healed me." Kanan said rubbing his hair.

Kanan let go of Ezra and put his hand on his shoulder. "You are the best padawan I could have asked for." Kanan said ruffling his hair. "Kanan!" Hera called from behind Ezra. She dropped the wood she was holding and ran towards him and Ezra stepped out of the way. She ran into his arms and he held her, stroking her lekku. "I'm sorry I put you through this." He said softly. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Its okay. I still love you." She said smiling. "Mate!" Zeb said walking over. "Kid!" Zeb walked over to Ezra and he hugged him, ignoring the fact that he did smell pretty bad. Kanan walked over to Zeb and looked to him. "Thanks for taking care of her." "I will always."

They hugged each other like one big happy family. Except they were missing of piece of their family and they had to find it.

With Sabine and Lylaa

Sabine stared up at the night stars thinking about where they could be. She pulled her now fixed communicator to her face. "Is anyone out there?" But there was only static. She wondered where chopper could be. He must have fallen out of the ship. Lylaa stirred next to her and Sabine watched as she sat up. "Hey." She said. "Hey." Sabine said back. "So what now?" "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4 How did they find us?

**We are off! This is gonna be a long one and I'm excited.**

 **Sabine Pov**

"Well we have to get moving." Sabine said standing up. Lylaa pushed off of the wall and stood up. "You alright?" Lylaa asked her. "Yea just got a messed up leg." Sabine said pointing down. The two girls began to walk off in the direction of the sun. Everywhere there was scattered pieces of the ghost, metal, papers, lost love letters from Kanan to Hera. Sabine collected them as she walked and planned to give them to them. She smiled at how old these dates were. Hera had saved them for a long time.,

With Hera

When the four had packed what little they had, they started to move on. They planned to find Sabine and Lylaa, then find a way off this rock. They wondered through the forest areas until noon then stopped for a break. Kanan kept looking at his broken communicator. He thought maybe he could fix it with the force. "Ezra come here." He said. Ezra sat beside him.

"We have to fix this." Kanan said closing his eyes concentrating. Slowly Hera watched as the wires bonded together and the medal grew and expanded. It all came together and looked like brand new. "Wow." Hera said. Kanan fumbled with the switch and when he turned it on he said "Hello, hello is anyone out there! This is spectre 1 calling spectre five and seven...if you are out there answer back." There was stactic before a clicking could be heard. "Spectre 1! You're alive, we were beginning to think it was just us out here!" Lylaa's voice flooded the com and Kanan instantly relaxed. "Yea we are okay. Now stay where you are, oh yea umm where are you?" "By a river, a long one." Sabine said back.

With Hera

Hera looked at him and they immediately stood up in hopes to find this river. Kanan put his arm around Hera as they began to walk. "You know you gave me a heart-attack." Hera said looking to him. "I know you have undying love for me." Kanan said putting his hand to his heart and laughing. Hera laughed and looked to Ezra who was smiling. "You know Ezra, you've saved our lives more than I can count now." Kanan said. Ezra smiled and looked to the floor.

"I've learned from the best." Kanan smiled and looked ahead. "Where could this river be?" Zeb asked. "Hopefully near by." Kanan walked hoping that they would find this river soon.

With Sabine

The two sat against a rock by the cliff that was facing the river. She was helping Lylaa the a bandage around her head. "There done!" Sabine said. "Thanks I feel better." Lylaa said. "That won't be for much longer." Sabine whipped around and saw Kallus and about twenty troopers.


	5. Chapter 5 One loud heartbeat

**And we're off! Also guys comment below what you're favorite book is! We can be book buddies! Mine personally are the hunger games series and invisible world.**

 **With Sabine**

Sabine put her hand on her blaster as Kallus walked towards them. "Well, well, well it appears two of the academy's best students have reunited. I hope the prototypes we planted in your brain still work." Kallus said. Lylaa shot straight at Kallus and hit his shoulder causing him to jump. "That's it, time to finish you both!" Kallus said signaling his troops to move forward.

"I don't think so!" Kanan yelled running forward. He pulled out his lightsaber and hit a few stormtroopers. It became a full on war. But suddenly everything froze. Kanan was standing there and no one was moving but him. Sabine was in mid-jump and Hera's shot from her blaster stood still. "My padawan." Someone called from behind him. He spun around and saw his master standing before him. "Master!" Kanan yelled running to the woman embracing her with a hug.

She raised her hand above his head and looked up at him. "You have grown, physically and mentally. You are no longer the question-asking boy I raised." She said smiling proudly. "You apprentice shows skill, all the skill you have." She said pointing a finger at him. "Thank you master." Kanan said bowing. "Oh my padawan you are now equivalent, even higher than me. I should be bowing to you." She said smiling. "Never." Kanan said smiling back.

"You have started something here. A family." She said pointing to everyone. "You've fallen in love I see." She pointed to Hera. "I know it's not the Jedi wa-" Kanan was interrupted by her. "No my padawan. You see over the years us Jedi have secluded ourselves. But really we needed love to drive us. To push us to fight harder." she smiled and pointed to each of his family members. "They need you. YOUR padawan needs you."

She pointed to Sabine and Lylaa. "Those two girls need you." "Master I don't understand. What's going to happen?" Kanan asked. "Something bad, but also something beautiful. You and your family are going to learn a lot about one another." She took his cheek in her hand and a single tear rolled down her face. "Your all grown up. I'm so proud." After that sentence finished she slowly disapeered into dust and flew away into the air.

Everything picked up and the fighting continued and Kanan understood what she was talking about. Kanan watched as Lylaa made a wrong move and hit her head on the Boulder. He watched as Zeb fell over and made one last attempt to protect Ezra. He watched as Hera fell into the water of the river and was swept away. He watched as Ezra was shot in the back twice. He watched how Sabine slipped and fell down the waterfall. And for a moment he thought he saw his master staring at him as he was shot in the stomach and he fell over. Everything went black and he could feel everyone's pain.

With Everyone on a Rebel ship

"Let's go I want them moved to the closest Med-Bay now. Don't seperate them, they always do better together." Ashoka shouted at the men putting Ezra on a strecther. Ashoka and her crew had arrived to the area where the rebels had been fighting and right in time. They took down the troopers and were searching for the scattered crew. Hera was on the side of river and Lylaa was found hanging over a rock. Zeb was laying on the ground from multiple wounds. Sabine was found under the waterfall in a cave thing, where she had probably passed out in. Ezra was found knocked out on the ground from shots, as well as kanan.

The crew was put on the rebel ship and pulled in all different directions for treatment. Cat scans, blood transfers, blood tests you name it, they needed it. When the testing was over..well that was really the hard part. They pushed the gurnies into the same room and they hooked them all up to multiple machines. Hera woke up first and looked around at her broken crew. Sabine was hooked up to many machines, Kanan had something that was pratically moving his blood for him. Ezra was covered in bandages and had in IV hooked into his arm. Zeb had bandages up and down his leg and had a bandage around his head. Lylaa had one also and she was hooked up to about three machines. There was a steady heartbeat coming from all of her crew members and they seemed to beep together. It was like they were safe. They could finally get back to being a family.


	6. Chapter 6 The endmaybe

**Guys the only reason I haven't updated my stories is because I have this thing going on. You see I'm gonna let you in on a secret. All of my stories you know how they are all in the same timeline right? So I set everything up for the next story. Stuff that happens here is going to reflect on my other stories. So I have to finish this first.**

 **With Everyone**

 **Z** eb fiddled with his bandages waiting for the rest of the crew to wake up. Hera had fallen asleep shortly after she awoke, since she was so tired. Zeb however couldn't sleep. His mind was filled with the screams of his family. He just wanted to see them okay. Everyone in the room was wearing hospital clothes revealing their arms. Now this wouldn't be a weird thing, but Zeb had never actually seen everyone's hands. Except Lylaa because she never wore gloves.

But he honestly got why they did wear gloves. Kanan on both hands had little slashes of scars across his hand. Sabine had two scars up and down both of her arms and tiny scratches. Hera had one scar down her arm and it looked like eight inches long. Ezra had so many scratches down his arm and scars from, pocket knives? That's what it looked like and Zeb felt bad for the kid. He especially felt bad when the kid moaned in pain and had to see the family he loved so dearly in pain.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Ezra asked looking at Sabine and Kanan who were attached to multiple machines. "Yea Kanan's got the force and Sabine is way to stubborn to die." Zeb said smiling at the kid. Ezra smiled back and felt a little reassured. Hera began to awake again, probaly from the talking. "Hera!" Ezra said to her as she opened her eyes. Ezra tried to stand up but he was still attached to the machine.

Ezra wanted to run over there and hug her, but he couldn't. "See I told you everything would be okay." Hera said smiling. "Oh wow it seems I'm late to the party." Lylaa said sitting up. "Your okay!" Ezra said smiling at her. Lylaa smiled back at the tree crew members and they all waited silently for the others to wake, none of them daring to make a sound.

When Sabine and Kanan did wake up the crew rejoiced. They were together again and they didn't have anything to fear...for a short time.

 **The end guys...maybe?**


End file.
